


Drabble: "Think Outside The Box"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk uses Rand to be more enticing to Spock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: "Think Outside The Box"

Drabble: “Think Outside The Box”

 

It was Pon Farr! Jim Kirk was going out of his mind! He had to save Spock - to satisfy him somehow!

He had often dreamed of this!

Alone at last, Jim tried but failed to inspire Spock's erection. Spock was willing, but something was missing.

Jim left Spock alone, and wandered the ship, distracted and distraught. Then Yeoman Rand flirted with him.

Jim followed her to her quarters, and they made love. She had always been hot for him.

Then, without washing it off, Jim came again to Spock... hoping the scent of a female would help him. 

It worked!


End file.
